


Another field trip?

by BatRastard



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, you already know who it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatRastard/pseuds/BatRastard
Summary: Shout out to Hunstlanta Squad. Cowabunga attack, you know what I mean?





	Another field trip?

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Hunstlanta Squad. Cowabunga attack, you know what I mean?

Peter Parker stomped his feet against the cold as he and his classmates unloaded from the bus that was depositing them in front of Stark Tower.

“Orderly line please! Orderly line!” His science teacher, Mr. Wayne was shouting over the low rumble of its engines.

“You think if I focus hard enough, I can will myself to die? Like a self-destruct button?” Peter inquired, as his best friend, and assigned field trip buddy fell in behind him.

“Oh, come on!” Ned laughed “It’d take a lot more than a bad thought to kill Spiderman!”

“Ned, please keep your voice down” Peter’s face was suddenly hot against the frigid air. He gave his surrounding classmates a glance to see if damage control was needed. No one, it seemed, had been listening. He let his shoulders relax a little.

“You talking about your boyfriend, Penis?” Flash stage whispered from a spot behind MJ . Okay, so one person heard. At least that person was also criminally stupid in every area that wasn’t academically related.

“His boyfriend’s penis? In line on a field trip?” MJ hadn’t even glanced up from the ebook she was reading on her phone.

Peter keeps his eyes forward, “I don’t have a boyfriend.”

MJ flips a virtual page,“Oh, so you’re still on the market for one?”

“Yes. Wait, No! I’m not looking for a boyfriend.”

“No one’s looking for you either parker, especially not Spiderman! Bet he’s too busy drowning in groupies to worry about a high school kid with a man-crush.” Flash adds

Ned turns, ready to defend his friend “Peter could get easily get a boyfriend! Spiderman would be lucky to have him!”

“Ned, I’m begging you, just drop it. He isn’t worth it.”   
Peter finally turns around, locking eyes with MJ, who has given up on her reading and is doing her best to hide a small smile. 

“I’m not looking for a boyfriend. I’m not gay. Like, it’d be cool if I was I just…I Like girls a lot. But not in a weird way just like a normal…human…oh man. You know a real friend would help me out here.”

MJ lets a laugh slip as she nods, “Uh-huh.”

“The lady doth protest a lot” Flash adds through barely contained laughter

Peter rolls his eyes as he turns back to face the building “That’s not even how that phrase goes”

Ned leans forward a little as the line begins to shuffle forward “Sorry, Peter. I guess I got a little carried away there. I promise next time I’ll make some better word choices.”

Peter gives Ned a grin, his best friend was just trying to help, he understands. “No big deal, Ned. So, you psyched to get in here or what?”

 

 

The line began to shuffle forward into the building’s lobby. The interior is massive and modernly styled, like all things Tony Stark has a hand in. A picture of the man himself hangs above a reception desk to the right of the door. 

A few feet past the desk are two elevators and a set of uncomfortable looking chairs that probably cost more than the bus that drove them. Finally, at the very end of the room sits a choke point maned by two security guards. 

Murmured conversation about rumors of Tony Stark himself being at the tower starts up. A young man, absolutely more excited than he should be, waves them forward enthusiastically as they all file inside. “Welcome, MSST! So glad to see so many young people interested in what we do here at Stark Tower! I’m Damian and I can’t wait to show you around, but before we do that, I have to ask you all to use our retinal scanner to sign in!”

Watch out!

Peter jumps a split second before Flash throws an arm around his shoulders “ ‘Scuse me! Can my buddy Peni-uh, Peter use his badge? He is an intern here after all. Do you know him?”  
Peter Parker had never thought about murder in cold blood before but in this moment, he came dangerously close to considering, thinking about having that thought.

A few quiet snickers run through his peers as Damian fights to regain control of the situation. “We here at Stark Tower don’t use badges, too easy to duplicate and Mr. Stark thinks they look tacky. We sign in through retinal scan or three other methods that I’m not allowed to tell the general public. Don’t want supervillains finding a way to clock in for a 9 to 5, right?” He pauses for a laugh that doesn’t come.  
“Stark Tower has so many employees it’s really not realistic to know every intern though I’m sure we’ve met before in passing. What was your name again? Mr….?”

In that moment Peter realized they had met before. Damian couldn’t have known it was him though. Hard to make a proper introduction to someone when your face is hidden by a mask and you’re preoccupied with saving said someone from getting flattened by oncoming traffic. Maybe if that someone looked up from their phone before attempting to cross a New York street during rush hour-

“Young man?” Damian was staring intently at him. Oh god he’d spaced.

“Peter. Peter Parker”

Damian’s smile seemed to widen somehow “Nice to formally meet you! I’m sure we’ll bump into each other in the hallway one of these days and have a good chuckle about this!”

Peter forces a laugh and mentally wills Damian to stop talking to him. It works. Their guide gives a few more rules to follow and answers one or two more questions but Peter tunes it all out. It’s nothing that Friday hasn’t told him personally before. 

It’s only as Damian begins leading them to check in that he realizes he’s screwed. He lays a hand on Ned’s arm to get his attention and steers them toward the back of the lines. “I don’t have a retinal scan profile” Peter whispers “I’m only here in Spidey mode, my door is the window on the 30th floor!”

Ned’s brow furrows, then rasies. “First of all that is so sick I can’t even believe it! Do you climb the side of the building, or swing in? Is there a special code you knock on the glass? How do windows that high up even op-”

“Ned!”

“Sorry! Sorry! Uh…maybe Mr. Stark knew you were coming? Put something in the system just in case?”  
Peter can feel his stomach churn as he moves closer and closer to the scanner, his turn is approaching fast.

“Arthur Morgan. Unregistered. Guest pass. Temporary”

“Ned Leeds. Unregistered. Guest pass. Temporary.”

The machine dings, “Peter Parker. Returning Registrant. Prospective intern.”

Flash looks as if he’s won the lottery, he can barely contain himself, “Prospective, huh? But I thought you sealed the deal, worked with Mr. Stark himself.”  
A wave of whispers starts up again, this time about Peter.

“I have. I do.” He says, voice wavering. He knows it’s a weak defense but there’s no other way he can prove it short of outing himself as New York’s newest crimefighter  
Peters face goes as red as his suit, he’s sweating and warm with embarrassment. Not exactly a good look to prove you’re not a dirty liar who’s been caught.

MJ pats his shoulder sympathetically, staring down anyone stealing glances in his direction. “I believe you.” None of her usual sarcasm is present and Peter couldn’t be more grateful.

“Me too” Ned adds as the three of them attempt to do their best to hang towards the back of their field trip group.

Damian splits them into two groups and sends them up the elevators to the 15th floor. The doors open on a room with high ceilings and…nothing in it other than five or six men and women, holding clipboards and looking up as if waiting for something.

“Does anyone here remember The Battle of New York?” Damian asks leading them further into the room. He laughs as hands shoot up. “Great! It’s a day worthy of the history books for sure. The first time The Avengers, as we know them today, came together to save planet earth from an Alien enemy.

There’s a memorial a few floors down we’ll see today but first, I thought I’d show you some of the work we do to insure we’ll be ready should there be a next time!”

Damian nods at one of the men in a lab coat, who uses his foot to press a panel on the floor. One minute the room is empty the next, a holographic scale, model of the chitauri mothership is swimming, suspended in midair.

Shouts of Astonishment fill the room, Flash is practically drooling. Peter, though much more well versed with this futuristic equipment is still in awe.

“This” Damian starts, pointing at the mothership is a simulation of a Chitauri ship! We can use this technology to run drills and test strategies that the Avengers or the Military can make use of if we find ourselves in this situation again! Over 10,000 man-hours and almost 1.5 billion dollars donated out of pocket by Mr. Stark, himself, make this possible!”

“Can you make it do a flip?” Mj asks.

The man in the lab coat ignores her.

 

\------

 

After a tour of the Memorial of the Battle of New York, a live demonstration of engine prototypes for the Avenger aircraft carrier, something that was said to be crucial to the fight against evil that looked more like a fancy baking soda volcano, and a lecture on super suit manufacturing through the decades it was time to leave.

“How does it feel to be exposed as a liar, Penis Parker? Does it give you as much of a rush as pretending you know Spiderman?” Flash reaches out to ruffle his hair, Peter slaps his hand away. 

He’d been gloating ever since check in and even his friends seemed as if they thought the jokes were getting old. “If you actually did know him maybe he could get your internship application pulled out of the recycling bin.”

“Back off, Flash” MJ warns

“I can-” Peter starts to say when he’s interrupted by a shout of his name

“Peter?! Parker! Is that you?”

Coming down the hallway at a light jog is none other than Bruce Banner. Looking as disheveled as always, in a wrinkled button down and jeans, he places a hand on Peter’s shoulder as he reaches him. “What are you, uh, doing here?

Peter glances back at Flash’s now awestruck face. He’s just as surprised to see Dr. Banner here but he sure as hell isn’t going to show it. Especially when his spontaneous appearance is working so well in his favor.

“I’m kind of on a field trip Dr. Banner…. What’s up?”

Bruce shuffles uncomfortably, folds his arms, unfolds them, lets them hang. His discomfort is palpable. “I just uh…wanted to check in on my favorite intern and his…cute little field trip.”

Peter’s brow furrows, this was getting really weird. What was up with Dr. Banner? “Why did you ask why I was here if you knew I had a field trip today?”

Some of his classmates were attempting to take sneaky pictures, sending enthusiastic texts. You wont believe who’s here, they probably said, Or who he’s talking too!

Bruce shoves his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his feet. “Uhhh, well…funny story about that..I…”  
“Good lord, man!” A voice suddenly rang out through the emergency speakers in the hallway. “I sent you down there to hype up the kid not trigger his social anxiety. Don’t move, I’m coming down.”  
Peter recognized the voice the moment it started speaking. He knew without a doubt who was on his way to see them.

“Was that Tony Stark?” A smaller boy, Mike, asked from the back of the group.  
Bruce sighs, running his hands down his face. “Unfortunately.”

The elevator at the far end of the hall opens and there, in a black v-neck and jeans is the owner of Stark Tower.

He smiles tensely as he starts towards them, placing a hand on Bruce’s shoulder as he reaches him and Peter. “I usually have a much more spectacular intro, I wasn’t expecting to have to come down here.” 

He turns to Bruce, who looks as if he wants to be anywhere but there. “You can’t have a casual conversation with a kid? With children? What am I paying you for?”

Bruce runs his hands down his face in exasperation, “You don’t pay me.”

“Bummer.” Tony says, dropping his hand from Bruce and wrapping an arm around Peter’s shoulders this time. He turns the both of them until they face the awestruck Highschool students. The inconspicuous picture taking had doubled the moment Tony walked in, and tripled once he addressed Peter Parker of all people.

“Hey, what’s with the phones?” Tony looks at Damian. “You forgot to take their phones? What if they leak something? Bet one of them is on facebook live as we speak.”

Damian’s mouth opens, closes, opens again.

Tony sighs, “Friday” he says, seemingly to no one “I’m going to need you scan all media files on the phones of every MSST sudent in this building. Nix every picture taken while inside…and also, if any of them have it, delete that shitty paparazzi photo of me eating Shawarma. I hate that meme.”

A female voice echos through the hallway “Done and done, Mr. Stark”

Peter waves at the ceiling, though he’s pretty sure the AI can’t see him. “Hi, Friday!”

“Hello, Peter! Welcome back!”

Tony starts as if remembering something, “Oh yeah, that’s why I’m here” he mutters

His grip around Peter tightens as he addresses the crowd. Ned looks ready to either vomit or faint with excitement and MJ’s eyebrows are raised.  
“I want everyone to thank Peter, my favorite intern, for setting up this trip.”

Peter feels himself stand a little taller. His favorite Intern? Peter was Mr. Starks Favorite! But hold on…he didn’t set up this-

A chorus of voices interrupt his thoughts, Ned being the loudest and most sincere. “Thank you,   
Peter!”

Tony points at Flash, “Put some feeling into that next time, eh? You can try and act like you haven’t been having the time of your life here but you won’t win an Oscar for the role. Anyway,” He continues “Peter Parker has been such a tremendous help to Stark Industries that I’d do almost anything for him. That includes allowing some of the best and brightest minds in his Highschool take a tour of my pride and joy.”

 

“Isn’t your pride and joy your Iron man suit?” A girl asks

“No, it has to be the Hulkbuster!” A boy, shouts

Tony chuckles, “Multiple things can be my pride and joy. The Hulkbuster, This Tower, Captain   
America’s ‘Tony Please Stop Talking’ face.”

Peter clears his throat “Uh,Mr. Stark... you were saying?”

“But at this current moment my Pride and Joy, besides Peter Parker-” Peter could swear he was dreaming, all he wanted was for Mr. Stark to be proud of him but to be his Pride and joy? Peter could die happy right now. “-is the pizza party I have set up on my private floor of the tower. I believe all of you are invited…as are a few Avengers. I’m not really sure what the kids are into these days so I hope it’s not too “5th grade Birthday party” for you all.” He glances at Bruce “You can come too, I guess.”

Dr. Banner, rolls his eyes “Gee, Thanks”

Ned is beside himself, as are the rest of Peters classmates. Flash won’t meet Peter’s eyes, suddenly the Art on the walls is much more impressive than Tony Stark, live and in the flesh.  
Everyone else is still chattering excitedly, as Tony turns to lead them to the elevators at the end of the hall. 

“I’ve got to get a selfie with Falcon! My insta followers are gonna freak!”

“Do you think Black Widow will sign my Iphone case?”

“I wanna see if Cap will let me hold his shield!”

Tony releases Peter from his hold as he works on splitting the class into two groups, one for each elevator, and typing in the secret code that allows access to his private floor.  
Peter falls back to stand with his friends, accepting hi-fives and fist bumps that would have never been offered 10 minutes before.

“You guys know I didn’t plan this right? I didn’t even tell Mr. Stark I’d be here” He says once he reaches Ned and MJ

“Oh absolutely!” Ned exclaims, he lowers his voice to a whisper “You may have superpowers but keeping secrets is not one of them”

MJ ruffles his hair and Ned grabs his arm excitedly before inquiring if Hawkeye would let him try the draw resistance on his bow.

Flash keeps his distance.

“You think he’ll ever admit he was wrong?” MJ asks as they start moving the elevator on the left with the first half of their classmates. Flash shoves his way into the one on the right. Tony follows him in, winking at Peter as he does.

“Does Black Panther shit in the Woods?” Peter says

“…No?...”

“There’s your answer. It’d be nice though.”

“You want to see Black Panther shit in the woods?”

“Very funny, MJ. You know what I meant.”

“He probably has a bathroom the size of the woods” Ned says wistfully

“He probably uses hundreds instead of toilet paper.” Mj adds

Peter finally allows himself to relax. He was with friends who loved him, he was safe, and most of he was Tony Stark's favorite intern! why not goof around?

“You’re both wrong, His majesty, probably has a vibranium bidet”

“He’s gonna kick your ass if he’s upstairs when we get there” Mj says “I’ll see to it”

The elevator dings as it prepares for their ascension.


End file.
